Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see ''Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka. "Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka", or simply "Azi Dahaka", is the second main antagonist of the first season of Future Card Buddyfight and Season 3 of Future Card Buddyfight Triple D. He is an evil buddy monster hailing from Darkness Dragon World and was the buddy of Kyoya Gaen. In Triple DDD, he is known as Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva. He is voiced by Tony Valdez in the English dub, and Kinryuu Arimoto in the Japanese dub. Appearance Azi Dahaka first appears as an entity with 3 floating dragon heads that have 2 pairs of horns and glowing red eyes. Starting from Episode 25, Azi Dahaka appears at the end of the second opening of Season 1 confronting Gao Mikado and Drum Bunker Dragon in his Thunder Knights form. In his true appearance, he is a large gray three-headed dragon with fuchsia accents and a large array of blade-like protrusions and armor that envelop most of his body. His torso forms a mouth-like design, all three of his eyes are red in color, even though he has three heads, he seems to only have a single personality. As "Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka ", his size has grown larger, his wings became longer and wider with more exaggerating details, and became light blue with blue stripes in exchange for orange color with red stripes, the eyes on hs chest became white instead of red, his overall color becomes dark blue in exchange for purple, his overall design also has more "warrior" armor-like scales. As "Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva", he has evolved to a much larger and more ferocious size and form, becoming the largest Black Dragon in the anime. He now has 5 heads, 3 regular heads, 2 attached to his wings, and one on his lower torso, his details become more exaggerating and more sinister-like, giving off a more villainous and deity-like form. He has 4 pairs of red eyes in each of his (3) base heads, his horns and teeth growing longer, and has a lower body with 4 legs. Personality Like his buddy, Kyoya Gaen, Azi Dahaka seeks for power, believing that he is order itself, he's fierce, dangerous and inserts himself on the top of power. He is sadistic considering how he actually sees his defeat as a sign of his opponent's demise. Anime Biography Season 1 Azi Dahaka is first shown at Aibo Academy and informs Rouga Aragami that Shido Magoroku works for him and he is the one who ordered him to steal Photon Metal, he also tells Rouga about Gao Mikado. In Episode 13, he is shown to own several battle arenas where he forces monsters from several worlds to fight in order to gather members for his army. When Tasuku was investigating Aibo Academy, he ran into Azi Dahaka and was dragged to the arenas. He reappeared underwater in Episode 22 when Kyoya Gaen called him using his Dark Core Deck Case to attack a cruiser in order to lure Tasuku Ryuenji into using Future Force. He displayed the match between Gao and Kiri during Disaster's meetings, showing their strength of being candidates of the Dark Core. When Tasuku and Gao invade Disaster's base, he appears with Kyoya and wins against Tasuku. During the Gaen Cup, he informs Kyoya that the Buddy monsters captured by the Grim Reaper were released and his Battle Arena is destroyed, which was the work of Kiri and his buddy Ice Blade Joker. Azi Dahaka makes his first full appearance during Gao and Kyoya's battle, where he introduces himself by threatening everyone, and proceeds to wipe out Gao's whole field and leave him with only 1 life and Drum who survived with his Soulguard. Gao is able to defeat Azi Dahaka, but as he is destroyed he warns Gao that doing so was a huge mistake, and he uses his ability to allow Kyoya to equip Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff. Season 2: Hundred Azi Dahaka made a brief appearance during Buddyfight Hundred in an attempt to control Yamigedo with Kyoya Gaen, however all. they had ended up doing was awakening the Great Fiend and then had become turned into stone. Season 3: Triple D Azi Dahaka returns and re-takes his role as the primary Buddy villain. He battles with his buddy, Kyoya Gaen against Gao Mikado to take Sun Dragon, Bal into custody, but he is defeated. It was revealed in Triple D Episode 6 that it was he who defeated Black Death Dragon, Abygale before and tore off his right eye when he seeks the strongest dragons, causing Abygale to vow to defeat him. During their brief fight, even till at the present, Azi Dahaka continues to mock Abygale, telling him that he wants to see how strong he has grown, for that is his only reason of sparing the black dragon. In Triple DDD Episode 28, he made his major appearance in his new evolved form, Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka, and gave a destructive Double Attack on his opponent, and made a shock to everyone that he can attack one more time. After the fight, he was attacked by Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil, who disappears before the fight ends. In Triple DDD Episode 31, After Gaito Kurouzu's fight against J Genesis, the latter tells Abygale that he needs to discuss something with him. Genesis shows Abygale a video revealing that he was created using a sample of Azi Dahaka, and that he was programmed to want to fight against Azi Dahaka. In Triple DDD Episode 38, During his fight with Gaito and Abygale, he mocks Abygale by calling him '"my son", and after being defeated by his clone of a son Abygale, he has evolved into his true form, Azi Dahaka Daeva. Gallery Kyoya Meets Azi Dahaka.png|Azi Dahka & Kyoya first meet Azi Dahaka.png|Early appearance; showing only its three heads Azi dahaka.png|Azi Dahaka's full body silhouette under the water Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka (Anime-NC2).png|Its face close up Kyoya & Azi Dahaka.png|Azi Dahaka and Kyoya Gaen in Buddyfight Triple D(DDD) AziDahakaonBuddyfight100.png|Azi Dahaka descends in Future Card Buddyfight Hundred Azi Dahaka & Kyoya Gaen.png|Azi Dahaka with Kyoya Gaen AziDahakaTripleDDDOpening1.png|Azi Dahaka in Triple DDD Intro Kyoya & Azi Dahaka (DDD).png|Azi Dahaka (SDD form) and Kyoya Gaen Azi Dahaka Defeats Abygale.png|Azi Dahaka defeated and humiliated Abygale AbygaledefeatsAzifahaka.png|Azi Dahaka, defeated by Abygale AziDahaka(TripleDDD Episode28 NewForm(1)).png|The first appearance of Azi Dahaka as Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka AziDahaka(TripleDDD_Episode28_NewForm(Final3rdAttack)).png|As Great Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka as he prepares his final attack. GreatDemonicDragon,AziDahaka(ttackfromthemysteriosudragon).png|Azi Dahaka about to attack an unknown dragon Gaito & Abygale VS Azi Dahka.png|Azi Dahka Fighting Gaito and Abygale Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva (Anime-NC).png|as Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva Azi Dahaka Daeva Attacks.png Awakening Azi Dahaka Daeva.png Dahaka Daeva on the skies.png|Dahaka "Daeva" taking to the skies Balle Soleil vs Azi Dahaka.png Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva (Anime-NC-2).png Trivia *Azi Dahaka has been a major villain in Buddyfight twice. *He is by far the largest dragon that has ever come from Darkness Dragon World. *He stated that he has had a long term rivalry with Balle Soleil, even though there was no mention of it in the past two seasons. *In his latest form, Daeva means False God. *His voice actor, Kinryu Arimoto, has passed away on February 1, 2019 at the age of 78 years old. Category:Buddy Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists